Cant Trust Me
by Awesome one
Summary: What happens when Bella needs help with math but the only Cullen home is Alice? And Bella just simply cant trust herself to be alone with Alice and yet, there she is. Alone. In Alice's room. Hmmm...wonder what happens? No longer a one-shot
1. Chapter 1

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _

The brunette's pencil had been making noises for the past 20 minutes where she had been repeatedly hitting it against the glossy pages of her text book. It probably wouldn't have been so noticeably loud if it hadn't been of the aluminum mechanical assortment.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _

Another contributing factor was that she was in the massive Cullen home with not another creature there except she and the pixie whom was the reason for Bella's incessant tapping. It was a nervous habit and the smallest Cullen was certainly making her nervous. Alice wasn't doing it on purpose, Bella knew that much because Alice would never do something like that. But the tiny vampire was making her nervous just the same.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _

"Bella would you stop that! I'm trying to help you here and I can't hardly concentrate with all the noise your making." The brunette picked her head up from her calculus book to look at Alice's frowning face which was mere inches from hers. Thus the nervous tapping. Alice was so _close_. When Bella had shown up at the Cullen house previous to this predicament she had come hoping to get help from Edward who was sure to understand this insufferable kind of math. Except that he had not been home nor any of the other members of the family except Alice because all the others had gone off to hunt. When Bella figured this out she immediately turned to run. Get away from Alice as fast as possible because she couldn't trust herself alone with the gorgeous creature. Yet Alice being Alice had pried out of Bella the reason for her unexpected visit then persisted she help Bella. Which now left Bella here. Alone. With Alice. Both of the leaned against the vampires headboard with Alice pressed firmly against Bella's side to survey Bella as she worked.

"Sorry Alice." Bella watched intently as the small vampire pursed her light pink lips and her thin black brows furrowed. In fact Bella probably watched to closely-transfixed-by those full kissable lips. They shined a bit in the lighting filtering in through Alice's window. Probably from some kind of lip gloss.

"Hey Bella? Can I ask you something?" Bella made some noncommittal sound as a response also tearing her eyes away from Alice's stunning visage that had been plaguing her daydreams as of lately.

"What's been bothering you?" To this Bella felt herself stiffen and Alice obviously noticed because she hurried to vocalize the rest of her thought, "I mean ever since last week you've been really distant. It's like you don't want to be around me…"

A blush crept up to Bella's pale cheeks as she closed her eyes and remembered to what Alice was referring.

"_Come onnnnn Bella pwetty pleasy try it on for me! Pleaaaaaaase! Because you love me oh so much!" The jubilance in which Alice showed when thrusting her bottom lip out in a pout was to much for Bella. She caved. _

_Yanking the flimsy black lace shirt out of Alice's outstretched hand she growled in annoyance and let herself be ushered into the changing room. It only took a moment for her to pull the tank top she had on and replace it with Alice's provocative choice. Seeing herself in it via mirror on the wall Bella nearly passed out. _

"_How's it look!" Alice's eager voice trilled from just outside the velvet curtain separating them. _

"_There is no way I'm going to wear this __ever__ Alice!" The shirt itself stopped just above her navel exposing the creamy skin of her midriff and if that wasn't bad enough it was completely see through except for the darker swirling patterns in the silk. There was no hiding wearing this. It showed off way to much of her skin and left her grey bra for all to see. _

"_It's probably not even that ba-whoa!" The brunettes cheeks were simply fuming when she saw that Alice had entered the dressing room and was staring at her. No not staring. Alice's eyes were roving over Bella's figure in that shirt. Under her gaze Bella felt powerless, all she could do was stand there and watch Alice watch her through the reflection of the mirror the brunette stood before. Finally though-after minutes passed in which Bella bit her lip as Alice licked hers-Alice turned to pull the curtain shut. _

"_Alice what are you-"The words died in Bella throat as she felt cold hands grasp her arms, not rough but commanding, and turned her around. Again Alice just looked Bella over, her eyes running up and down the brunettes figure before slowly crawling up her body to meet shy inquisitive brown ones. The stare they shared was fission. Heating Bella up to the core until she felt like she was tearing apart inside. It was strange that only a simple yet steady gaze could have this affect on her. Nothing Edward had done or said had this mind blowing affect on her let alone a simple look. Alice, it would seem, wasn't pardoned from the feeling because Bella could see the vampires body trembling in sync with the brunettes; her golden orbs dimming to a bronzed black with lust. What was going on? A soft subtle whimper escaped Bella's lips when Alice gently trapped Bella against the wall and pinned her cool body against the overheated one. That look was intensifying and it was making Bella tingle in pleasant waves. Unbeknownst to Bella her hands had a mission of their own and that was to discover the little vampire pressed against her front side. As light as snow fall the brunettes fingertips boldly crawled up Alice's bare arms in small sensual circles until they came to Alice's shoulders. Purring happily Alice looked up at Bella with smoldering bedroom eyes and Bella herself looking back with the same intensity. Deciding to test how far she could go Bella drug her heavy fingers down over Alice's collar bone and then back up to tangle them in the vampires raven black hair. Now Bella was the one purring in excitement when she saw the effect this had. Alice's eyes fluttered shut and she gripped the back of Bella's shirt tightly; her breath now gasps. When Bella began kneading the hair and pulling slightly the vampire came undone. She emitted a low growl as she leaned up on the tips of her toes to press a light kiss on Bella's jaw. Immense pleasure blossomed in the spot those soft, cold lips made contact and Bella had trouble remaining on her feet. The hands in Alice's hair pulled harder when the petite vampire explored Bella's face with her lips. Delicate kisses all along her jaw until Alice was kissing just beneath Bella's lower lip. _

_Alice paused then to pulled her head back only a little and gaze longingly at the humans lips which were trembling in anticipation. They shared a brief look, different than the heated one that had started all this. One of confirmation. Alice's dark hungry eyes asking. Bella's glazed chocolate ones begging yes. Then They were leaning towards one another to kill the fire of longing burning in both of them. Mere centimeters away-Bella could practically taste the strawberry gloss on the short woman's lips already-when a voice from outside startled them. _

"_Excuse me? Is this room taken?" The two jumped apart instantly, that strange burning connection they had shared now severed and replaced by a thick nearly suffocating embarrassment. _

"Bella? Bella! Isabella pay attention to me please!" Snapping out of her revere the brunette looked at Alice. Her favorite little vampire was sitting criss cross in front of her-the math book now carelessly cast onto the floor-biting her lip and fiddling with her fingers self consciously.

"I ah….sorry what? I was remembering…" As if to prove her point a little tent of red could be detected on her cheeks now.

"Ah…Bella?" The brunette ducked her head at the sincere tone Alice was using.

"Mmmm?" A long silence passed in which Bella plucked at the deep purple satin sheets that covered Alice's massive bed. Out of no where Bella wondered, since they were obviously so expensive, if they had been a wedding present for Alice and Jasper. As soon as the thought came to her Bella sincerely wished it hadn't for a plethora of jealously hit her in angry torrents. Frowning Bella leaned back with her arms crossed to look at Alice who was staring at the human sadly. Much like a child who had just done something bad might.

"Do you…what I mean to say is…." The vampire sighed, frustrated, and wiped at her eyes as if hoping she could wipe away the awkward emotions dwelling there, "Bluntly put, do you hate me for what happened in that dressing room?"

To shocked to be jealous anymore Bella leaned forward, her arms coming undone by their own accord to fall limply onto the bed and jaw slack, "Come again?"

Alice was obviously uncomfortable, eyes cast down and her one hand running up and down her opposite arm. The light green cashmere sweater she wore crinkled as she did this and-oddly-that prompted Bella to think she should take the long sleeved thing off. What did she need clothes for? That thought prompted another which jolted Bella into logical thinking. What was she _thinking_! Get your head in the game Swan! Furrowing her brows in concentration to hopefully come back to reality the brunette noticed Alice speaking.

"-haven't talked to me since that day except for when Edward is here. You run away if you think your gonna be alone with me," Alice sighed and ran a hand through her short black hair that today fell softly on her brows since it was unkempt with no hair care products in it, "Is it because what happened in there-that room-was it something that you didn't like? I mean tell me if it is…I can fix this…I can-Bella! Why are you laughing!"

The brunette couldn't answer the peeved vampire because she was doubled over laughing so hard she was clutching her sides. She thought Bella hated her for that? That she regretted it! On the contrary! It had been all that the brunette had thought about since especially when her boyfriend kissed her that way her skin wouldn't crawl. Alice had stole her heart the moment she had touched her arms to turn her around. She day dreamed about what would have happened if they hadn't been interrupted (which was why she was struggling with her work because she spaced off when the teacher was explaining things). In fact Bella was pretty damn sure that she discovered her reason to exist in Alice's arms that day.

"Bella come on please stop laughing! I'm serious! I want things fixed so you'll be around me again!" When Bella still was chuckling Alice got frustrated even more and, without meaning to, grabbed Bella's shoulders and pushed her against the headboard getting in the brunettes face which due to the fact they were on a bed required Alice to be almost laying on Bella, "I said I'm serious! I fucking miss you like crazy! Every time you walk away from me I die a little inside and I know how dramatic that sounds so please for the love of god listen to me!"

And Bella did sober up but not because of Alice's desperate words. It was the fact that Alice was so close, on top of her while both of their legs were tangled together and Alice had her pinned once again. Her lips so close. Again. Unlike before in the dressing room Bella was fully aware of what she was doing-she was the one telling her hand what to do this time-when she reached up and buried her hand in Alice's hair. Bella had only done that once before but she had missed the silky feeling and the sounds Alice made when she tugged on it.

"What was your question Alice?" The human practically moaned into Alice's ear since the husky whispered words were so laced with sex. Bella felt the vampire shudder, her eyes closing briefly before focusing on Bella's mouth.

"I ah…was curious why you…hated me…." Alice's brows drew tight in consternation as if she were seriously contemplating why she wasn't kissing the brunette already. Bella, who noticed the hunter in a daze, seized this opportunity to overtake her. Quick as a human could Bella hooked her legs around the backs of Alice's knees and used her weight to flip the vampire on her back and pen her arms above her head. Both of the now shocked vampires wrists secured in one of Bella's hand she used her free one to trace Alice's lips with her index finger.

"Hate you?" Smiling seductively Bella leaned down and pressed her lips against Alice's ear, "I don't hate you. The truth is Alice, I couldn't trust myself to be alone with you after what happened in that dressing room. Alone like we are now."

This seemed to wake Alice up a bit from the disoriented state of Bella's sudden seductive side had shocked her into, "Wait-what? Why?"

"Because Alice," Now just smiling like plain old Bella would the brunette lovingly stroked Alice's cheek to which the vampire hummed in contentment, "it's you. You I want to kiss. I want to love-I _do_ love. I think it always was you-not Edward-you. You're the one I've been compelled to. And that day when you and I almost kissed was the day I woke up and finally opened my eyes to it. I just couldn't trust myself to be alone with you in the same room without doing-well-this. Pinning you and kissing you like we are both about to die. And just never ever stopping." Again Bella ran her finger over Alice's lips only slowly this time, savoring the soft cold of Alice's plump bottom lip that was just begging to be chewed on. To say Bella was surprised when Alice's took Bella's wrist and kissed the tip of that finger was a bit of an understatement.

"Stupid silly ,silly Bella," Alice whispered pulling the brunette down on top of her and wrapping her cool arms around Bella's thin waist, "Why didn't you tell me that sooner? Instead you let me walk around glum as gloomy glummy people thinking you hated me when all you wanted was _exactly_ what I do."

Bella lifted her head off Alice's chest to give the vampire a potent look, "But Jasper 'nd stuff!"

Alice reached up to pull Bella back down on her, purring happily at the pleasant feeling Bella's warm head on her icy body created, "My silly Bella. I do love you. Jasper and I have pretty much been separated for centuries now. We just stayed 'together' out of sheer comfort. That's it. You don't get it Bella. You were suppose to be _mine_! Not Edward's and he _knew_ that. I had a vision years before you were born Bella that we would be together. And I'd finally be happy with my mate. But then you turned out to be Edwards singer and he got selfish and took you from me." Alice sighed, her only to vent the frustration she was feeling. Hearing this information did many things to Bella. First it made her angry that Edward had done that to her beloved (for that's what Alice was to Bella) and had done that to Bella. In fact now that Bella looked at it Edward always had treated Bella more like an object to feel affection for not an affection he couldn't object like Alice had. Edward told Bella how to feel whereas Alice asked how she felt. That in mind Bella felt tremendous joy she didn't know she possessed knowing that Alice had wanted her always. And there was no Jasper in the way. She was down right, damn straight giddy as hell.

There weren't words passed for the next few minutes. Instead Alice was tousled Bella's long curls while the brunette laid on the vampire content. Each one basked in the others presence. Both soaking in the pleasure just closeness gave them both, the likes of which neither had received from their past suitors. It was nice and Bella probably could have enjoyed it for hours more but something was nagging her. Not really a bad nagging but the desire definitely would not shut up until she gave in to its heady demands.

"Alice?"

"Mmm?"

"Kiss me."

"Eww kiss you? Why would I do _that_!" Bella, trying to fight the smile forming, picked up her head to shoot Alice a very fake glare.

"Well if that's the way you feel I think I'll these," The brunette pointed at her lips, "and this," this time she gestured in a broad sweep at her body, "else where."

"Now wait can't we talk about this?" Alice, also trying to keep the smile of her face, pouted when Bella got off the bed to walk towards the door, purposefully adding more sway to her hips as she walked for the jet haired vampire to watch.

"What's there to talk about," Bella paused in the doorway, leaning against it and glancing over her shoulder at Alice who was now on her knees leaning forward, "it's clear you don't want the best experience of your immortality."

Alice hiked one of her perfect eyebrows above those burning bright eyes of hers, "Aren't we full of ourselves. What makes you so sure about that? Jasper was a pretty damn good kiss."

Alice grinned on the inside when she got exactly the reaction she had expected from Bella. Jealously. The brunette merely took two strides to cross the room and lean down to crash her lips into the kneeling vampires. Warm sensations filled Alice's long sense frozen body where as Bella numbed over into an icy bundle of pleasure induced nerves. This was what kissing someone you loved was suppose to be like. That was certain. Both woman felt it on all levels; spiritual, physical, mental, what have you. It was there, present, in all forms. It was pure, raw, unformed, unchanged, devoted, honest, unconditional love. Leaned up to press harder into her lovers mouth Alice drug her hands over and up Bella's sides until they reached her shoulders and pulled. Bella fell down with Alice onto the bed in a heap. In the same instant that Bella was falling, Alice was flipping her onto her back and straddling the brunettes hips. The advantages of being a vampire, speed and dexterity. Oh was Bella in for it.

Speaking of Bella, the brunette was blinking wondering how point A suddenly became point pinned-to-the-bed-with-Alice-straddling her. Deciding though not to question her fortune Bella placed her hands on her tiny vampires hips which felt better than anything. Just touching Alice, holding the tiny dancers hips, turned Bella on. Likewise it seemed to have the same affect on Alice as the vampire growled deep in her chest and leaned to capture Bella's lips again. This kiss was more ferocious and tasted even better than the first since Alice was pulling at Bella's hair while pressing her palm flat against Bella's bare stomach where her shirt had ridden up with the other. It got feverish. If Alice hadn't been so cold Bella was sure she'd be running a temperature by this point. But it still wasn't hot enough for the girls at least not for Alice. Carried away in the kiss and the way Bella had started grinded her hips into Alice's the vampire had felt herself growl once again and take Bella's delicious bottom lip between her teeth. Nibbling at it then soothing it with a swipe of her cool tongue and sucking the lip into her mouth only to repeat the process again. It had a disastrous effect on Bella's sanity, properly driving the brunette insane. Sitting up with Alice in her lap Bella wrapped her arms around the tiny vampire and hugged her entire body against Bella's.

"More…" The brunette growled huskily, licking Alice's cherry flavored bottom lip herself, "I want more of you…now."

"Tsk, tsk Miss Swan," Alice hummed against Bella's neck where she was nuzzling it with her cute nose, "Don't you know? I'm saving myself for marriage."

"Oh fu…tha…." The words quickly changed to a rather loud moan when Alice had switched from a cute nuzzling of Bella's neck to mercilessly licking, biting, and sucking at the pulse point there. Somewhere in Bella's lust clouded brain she knew what Alice was doing. Marking her territory. Edward would see the hicky there and know who did it but Bella didn't have it in her to stop Alice. Quite the contrary Bella didn't want Alice to stop. She was enjoying the pleasurable pain stemming from the marking of her body.

"D….doesn't…." Another moan, this one louder than the last, came from Bella which in turn made Alice purr knowing she was pleasuring her Bella, "Ah…doesn't thi-that bother you?"

"No. You do smell good but I don't want to bite you-well I am biting-but not drink you." Bella meant to speak after that but didn't get the chance since all that could possibility come from her mouth was low whimpers that made Alice's scalp tingle. All due to the vampire licking the new hicky and seal it with a kiss. Swiftly Alice had pushed Bella back down onto the bed by her shoulders only then, after a flash of teeth that made Bella grin herself, did Alice lower herself onto her love.

"Mmmm feel good my gorgeous Bella?" The vampire placed a light kiss against the ear she spoke into.

"Alice…" Bella whined arching her back when the vampire seductively moved down her body to place feather light kisses on Bella's exposed midriff, "God Alice…! More please?"

The vampire made no response but to lick the patch of skin just bellow the brunettes belly button. This earned Alice yet another one of Bella's moans only this time she felt a sharp but wonderful pain in the back of her neck when Bella sunk her nails in.

"Mmmm…I have to think about it…" The vampire smirked to herself, trailing lingering kisses from Bella's stomach going up and savoring how with each kiss Bella pulled her fist full of Alice's hair, "I think….you should be patient." By the time the last word had left Alice's slightly swollen lips (thank you Bella) she had kissed her way back to her lovers mouth and were enjoying each other again. It was definitely getting heated for Bella by this point. While she did enjoy Alice's teasing of kisses leading back to Bella's lips the brunette was getting bothered and needed to vent. Either Alice would give her more like she wanted or the vampire was going to see just how seductive the human could be. Smiling at her plans Bella moved her face to the side when Alice went in for another kiss, instead getting Bella's cheek. This took Alice off guard.

"What's wrong?" Bella just kept her head turned-waiting. Then Alice leaned up on her elbows to inspect Bella's face in hopes of seeing what it was that made Bella upset. Which was Bella's plan. Turning back she leaned up to press her lips against Alice's now fully exposed throat giving Alice the same treatment she had given Bella earlier only Alice couldn't get the bruises now forming on Bella so Bella could be relentless if she felt up to it. Naturally she did. The moment Bella had pressed her warm mouth to her vampires cool throat Alice had moaned and sunk into Bella's embrace which allowed for Bella to perform her flipping trick once more and press her lover into the bed. Forget relentless, she was going in for the kill. After biting and licking at where Alice's pulse point should be Bella casually slid her knee between Alice's thighs until it pressed firmly against her. The petite vampire shook as she arched into Bella's eagerly waiting arms. A fierce growl vibrated in Bella's ear and she felt Alice's nails scratch at her back.

"Bella…" Now the human shook. The way her named had rolled off Alice's tongue just now. It had felt-sounded-so perfect. Beautiful. Sexy. Every and any word.

"Yes love?" Bella murmured against Alice's lips kissing softly, and painfully slow.

"More…now." The vampire demanded in a sexy whisper.

"My pleasure." Without hesitation Bella yanked Alice's green sweater off, carelessly tossing it behind her. Now she was pleased to find that all Alice had been wearing underneath was her lacey bra. Mmm satisfaction. Still it had to go. But slowly. The brunettes dipped her head to place hot open kisses all along Alice's collar bone only to stop where her lips met lace. It served as a temporary boarder which her tongue followed on both of Alice's wonderfully smooth-

"Bella!" Alice suddenly hissed, gripped both her shoulders, "They're back!"

Alarmed Bella shot up to strain her eyes for the sounds of any vampire presence other than the half naked one she was straddling at the moment. Of course she heard nothing.

Alice gently grabbed Bella's hips to move her off the vampire then blurred around the room and when she finally stopped Bella noticed (much to her disappointment) Alice had put her shirt back on and even brushed her mussed hair out. Huffing Bella threw herself down on the bed and burrowed her face into Alice's pillow.

"Edward is going to be pissed…" Alice mumbled to herself pacing about the room.

"So? I don't care. I'm gonna break up with him anyway." This made the small woman stop her pacing to openly stare at Bella.

"You are?" Confused that Alice even had to ask Bella lifted her face from the pillow to meet her lovers gaze.

"Well duh. I'm not into that whole cheating thing. I only want you." Growling as she heard footsteps ascending the stairs outside Alice's room Bella threw herself back down, "And I would have had you had he not decided to come home. Damn it. Of course. He cock blocks me when we are dating and when we aren't. Dick." Smirking Alice shook her head at Bella's adorable frustration and despite that Edward was knocking on her door, she found herself laughing.

"Hey Bella?" As she spoke Edward opened the door and entered the room, his usual brooding look a sneer.

"Yes love? Oh hey Ed."

"You busy tonight?"

"She most certainly is!"

"Didn't ask you Edward. Asked Bella." The brunette stood from the bed and hugged her pixie around the hips and rested her chin atop her head.

"Nope I'm not. Why?"

Alice looked up into the eyes of her lover, finding a dopey smile cross her face just at the prospect that Bella was _her_ lover, "Can I come spend the night?"

"What! Alice how dare you ask my girlfriend-" Edward's stupid sentence turned to a garbled sort of choking noise when he watch his girlfriend lean down to press a chaste kiss to Alice's tasty mouth.

"Yes you may. I'll even share my bed….and then my shower afterwards." That look of hunger was in Alice's eyes again and she purred happily at the things Bella was saying. In front of Edward.

"Sounds….scrumptious." A light kiss was placed on Bella's bruised throat which Edward's narrowed eyes had now just found, "If I weren't waiting for marriage."

"Well then we had better hurry," Bella clapped her hands above Alice's head also making a strange hollow whistle to accompany the sound, "because I think those are wedding bells I hear." Alice stifled the giggle bubbling from her by burying her face in Bella's neck.

"What exactly went on here while I was away! Alice! Bella is _my_ mate!"

"No Edward," Bella leveled, finally sparing Edward a glance before returning her smoldering gaze back to Alice, "Bella is your ex-mate. And Bella is about to make Alice a very, very tired woman. Wanna drive me home baby girl?"

Alice merely nodded. As they passed Edward holding hands he stared after them more confused by how Bella had just broken up with him than the fact that he had been broken up with.

**So just a one shot unless I can be convinced otherwise. I found it fun to write I hope you all liked it. Please don't hesitate to review! Every writer loves her reviews! (That's ME!)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Now your just not being fair! Come on Alice please?" Bella pleaded for probably the tenth time in the past minute. The brunette was standing outside the bathroom door clad only in her blue boy shorts and Alice's shirt disgruntled. Upon leaving the Cullen house they had come home to find Charlie had left Bella a note explaining how he would be gone for the next few hours fishing. This had led to a rigorous workout for the two woman in Bella's room. It was probably good Charlie hadn't been home or he would have assumed the tiny vampire had been trying to kill Bella with all the screams that were coming from behind her closed door. After hours of…ahem…respectable excise Alice had hopped from Bella's bed and skipped into her bathroom. Stark naked. When the half sized sex pixie hadn't come back Bella threw something on and went to see what was keeping her lover. The sounds of water tipped her off. So here she stood pouting to let Bella in so they could shower together.

"Bella honestly we _just _had sex. Multiple times! I swear your as horny as Emmett." Alice's distinct giggle emanated through the door.

The brunette leaned her forehead against the cool wood, "Babe please? I just want a kiss. Can I have at least a kiss?" There was an pause in which Bella heard the patter of her lovers bare feet run across the wooden floor towards the door.

Two gorgeous eyes peeked through the cracked door, "Just a kiss huh?"

"Maybe two."

"No funny business?"

"Who me?"

"That's not an answer Miss Swan."

"I'll be on my best behavior Miss Cullen."

Alice opened the door wide enough to snake her hand out and grab a fist full of the shirt Bella wore and pull the human to meet her eagerly awaiting lips, "Your best behavior is simply wicked."

Bella smiled disrupting their kiss, "Why yes it is."

"I should kick you out…" While her words said one thing, Alice's hands that were pulling her shirt over Bella's head were saying another.

"But you can't!" The human was slowly backing her vampire up towards the running shower while they spoke in-between kisses.

"Oh? And why can't I?" The dominance in Bella that had deeply suppressed while dating Edward came to surface with Alice. It was refreshing not to be told what to do and how to feel around every turn in what was titled as a loving relationship. With Alice Bella could be herself. She could feel what she wanted. And she could be this dominant lover Bella had always felt to be inside. That's why when Bella smiled savagely against Alice's plump cold lips because the brunette had shoved the tiny vampire against the shower wall with her arms pinned above her head neither girl was surprised.

"Because," Bella let the sentence hang in the air a couple moments while she peppered hot kisses all across Alice's chest and neck, "This is _my _bathroom."

While it was obvious Alice had the strength to pull free from Bella grip keeping her so deliciously trapped between the marble tiles and Bella's hot body the vampire let herself stay in the compromising position. In fact she played at Bella's game by making a little struggle-okay so maybe she had an intent by struggling. Because the second Bella felt Alice trying to pull away Bella pushed against her harder and nipped at the vampires exposed neck. A not so subtle moan echoed through the bathroom.

Meanwhile downstairs Charlie was unloading his fishing gear onto the couch with a contented sigh as he reveled in his victory over the 3 pound whopper he had caught. That prized fish now sat gutted in the sink waiting for his ill-expertise hands to batter and fry it for tonight's dinner. The chiefs mouth watered at the prospect of indulging himself in fish fry. How he loved his fish. Walking to the sink with his hands on his hips and a proud smile on his face he observed his labors. A swell of manly pride welled up inside him from the sight and he let loose an ear to ear grin. Oh yes he was definitely a man's man. No one could contend.

The sound of a distinct giggle disrupted his thoughts. His eyes shot to the ceiling where the sound had come from. Was Bella home? His proud eyes fell back on his fish. He should show her. An idea accompanied with an image of his daughter rushing to hug him out of pride for her father over his fish catching skills struck him. She was bound to be just as enthusiastic as he was over tonight's dinner. That settled the father strode up the stairs towards Bella's bedroom where he assumed his child to be. Upon entering he found not his daughter but her room thrashed with clothes and her blankets strewn about the floor like a tornado had stuck. His thick brows furrowed in confusion as he glowered at the mused bed with nothing on it but its silk sheet skin and one pillow with its cover half off. This was beginning to look a bit scandalous and as a father his anger at the possibility that Bella had entertained guests while he was away replaced all his previous fish pride.

Another giggle sounded causing the chief to snap his head toward the bathroom. In his haste to rush the place he overlooked the fact that the small giggle had been much to high to belong to his child. He did however pick up on the low groan that could only be his daughters. Now flooded with hostility and not even stopping to consider the consequences he threw open the unlocked door that had been ajar.

The occupants of the shower were to enthralled in one another to even pick up on the sound of the door being opened. Alice had by this time flipped the situation of being Bella's prisoner and was to busy kissing the daylights out of her lover. Bella had her long legs wrapped around the smaller girls waist and was being hoisted by Alice's strong arms while hot water down poured on them from above. A little whimper of excitement came from Bella along with a audible thump when she threw her head back against the wall because Alice had taken advantage of the height difference by licking and kissing at Bella's chest.

"Bella! What's going on! Is Edward in there with you!" The couple froze. Panic flooded Bella's lust hazed mind and in her fear she gripped tighter at the hold she had on Alice's slender shoulders. Alice, who was also equally alarmed by the intrusion, wrinkled her nose in distaste at the thought Charlie put into her mind of it being Edward indulging in Bella's company instead of herself. If the vampire weren't indeed a vampire she was sure she'd be gagging at the moment.

"Bella answer me or I'm going to open the shower do-"

"Dad! I, ah, what the crap! I'm not in here with anyone!"

"But I heard…" The chief paused in his dialogue to think about what Bella had said and the tone in her voice. He took in the steam of the shower that made the mirrors and window fog up. He stopped to think back about a joke his co-workers frequented at work about their sons spending extra time in their showers to… "Oh dear god. I ah…I um…I'm sorry to ah interrupt your _personal_ time Bella I um.."

Inside the shower Alice had let down Bella but had remained pinned to her love with her arms around her nude waist just in case her father did open to shower. But as Charlie's words finally sank in she felt Bella tense and go chalk white in horror.

"_Dad_! Oh my _god_! I'm not…" Bella paused to swallow the lump of emotions forming in a tight ball in her esophagus, "I'm not masturbating. God…" The small vampire had to clamp a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing loud for Bella's now beat red father to hear. As it was she was bent over clutching her sides with an infuriated and thoroughly embarrassed brunette slapping at her to get her to stop.

"It um…" Charlie closed his eyes to steady himself in this painfully awkward situation so he could approach it with the gentleness only a father could, "It's perfectly normal for kids your age to ah you know. Or whatever. It helps you understand sex or something like that. If you want me to call your mother I cou-"

"_No_! God no Dad please could we just _not _talk about this! Ever? Especially when I'm in the shower!"

Charlie straightened instantly and began backing towards the door, "Oh right sorry. I'm going to go start dinner." He turned to hurry in his leaving only to pause in the doorway momentarily, "Oh and Jacob and Billy are staying for dinner for when your done…showering come downstairs to mingle." And with the Charlie shut the door on that situation and silently promised himself to never do that again. Shaking off the awkwardness he hurried downstairs to do the only that could perk him up after such a horrible experience. Cook his beloved fish.

Once the door sounded close Alice indulged herself and let loose a manic laughter. Blushing from toe to nose Bella folded her arms stubbornly and glared at Alice with all the hatred she could summon in her present appearance.

"That funny was it Alice!" Bella spit out the words with malice but that didn't deter the vampire from nodding vigorously while slapping at the shower walls as she continued to chuckle loudly. This only made Bella glare harder.

"I'm glad my suffering can amuse you so." Huffing indignantly Bella threw open the shower door and stepped out into the slightly chilled air, "I hope you know, I won't be kissing you or even touching you for at least a week after your cruel behavior."

This sobered up the vampire immediately and she followed after Bella to reach for her hand only to have Bella slap her touch away with a glare. Whimpered Alice tried again to grab at Bella but the brunette simply raised her chin and stepped back.

"Bella please…I'm sorry love!"

The brunette turned swiftly ignoring Alice's pleading to pull a fresh towel from the cupboard and wrap it around herself. She paused only for but a moment to inhale the warm scent of the fabric softer wafting from the cotton. She had personally picked it when going shopping for Charlie because the previous Arm & Hammer detergent had been unacceptable for her feminine guise. Still she couldn't help but smirk at the memory of Charlie's dismay upon seeing that all his clothing would now smell like cherries and lime.

"Bella…" The brunette snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a tiny hand lightly touch her elbow. Chocolate eyes followed up the slender arm to be met with pleading amber ones. An adorable frown was adorned on Alice's beautiful face that Bella just simply couldn't resist. Giving into temptation Bella leaned in to place a chaste kiss on Alice's lips then turned on her heel to hurry into her room.

Downstairs Jacob was hunched with his arms folded across his chest in an obvious fit while his father chatted away with Charlie. He could smell one of _them_ upstairs with Bella. To say he was pissed would have been an understatement. What did she think she was doing sneaking behind Charlie like this! As if Edward wasn't bad enough now he had her breaking her father's rules and his trust. When would Bella see that Jacob was such a better choice that that blood sucking chump? A loud aggravated snort was heard and it took his father along with Charlie's questioning looks to realize he had been the one to make the sound. Quickly covering his fault he stepped into the kitchen to poke at the fish Charlie had just battered.

"You forget the croutons. It makes it crunchy remember?" Charlie's eyes lit up.

"Oh right! Thanks Jake." Still glowering he watched Charlie whisk away his prized catch along with the two other fish Billy had caught to be properly breaded, "Bella should be down in a moment."

"Yes where _is_ Bella anyway?" Billy asked from where he was tossing the salad that was meant to go with the fish. Bella was picky about that. She had informed Charlie that if he was going to force his fish on her then he had better include something healthy to go with it.

Charlie paused in his ministrations as a sour look came across his face when he recalled the incident upstairs only moments ago. Should he tell them? Maybe they could give him some perspective on the matter. Perhaps Billy had gone through this before with Jacob and he could offer great advise on how to get through the awkwardness.

"She's probably getting dressed by now," Unseen to Charlie as his back was to the boy Jacob tensed and his sulking grew to become a hostile glare burning into the back of Charlie's head, "The weirdest thing happened. I mean I know it's normal or whatever but I was going to tell her about my fish you know? And I see her room looks like…well it was suspicious and I hear her laughing in the shower and well-"

Billy laughed which made Charlie pause abruptly in his work once more, "I see what your saying. Poor dad finally discovered his little girl isn't so little anymore? Caught her with her boyfriend?"

"Don't be stupid Bella wouldn't want to do that with him!" Jacob couldn't help but spit out. Billy gave him a sympathetic smile while Charlie was sputtering at the idea from where he stood.

"N-no! She wasn't doing anything like that…or well it was like that but-"

"Dad please tell me your not talking about what I think you are…" All three men glanced at the kitchen doorway when that steely voice had pierced through their conversation. Tension built up under the scrutiny of the brunettes glare. Charlie cleared his throat while scratching his head while he considered possible things to say but when he came up with nothing he just turned back to his fish. Immediately her pensive glare shot to the Blacks' for good measure. Billy also cleared his throat while rubbing his hands together, mumbling quietly to himself about the weather. Jacob on the other hand returned her glare until he noticed the short vampire appear at Bella's elbow clothes in a pair of Bella's shorts and her favorite shirt.

"Hello all!" Alice chirped pleasantly bringing the rooms attention to her while also cutting the awkward tension Bella had created by entering, "Charlie hi! I just got this urge to come see Bella and-didn't you hear me knock?" Charlie scratched his head again while shaking his head.

"_I_ did." Bella shot her glare at her father once more before finally, finally softening and shooting a lovely smile over her shoulder at the pixie behind her, "You don't mind if she stays the night do you dad?"

"No of course not," The chief took a moment to place the fish in the oven and set the egg timer on the top of the stove, "This just means she can try my fish!"

Bella rolled her eyes while Alice giggled and skipped into the kitchen to give Charlie a hug, "I'm afraid not this time Mr. Swan. My mother made sure I ate before I left the house. You remember don't you?"

Charlie's cheeked tinged pink in embarrassment for forgetting, "That's right your allergic to gluten. So you have-"

"I have a strict diet yeah. Thank you for remembering Charlie." Alice beamed while casting an amused look at Bella who was hiding her smile behind her hand.

"Gluten huh?" Jacob grumped, "You sure its not food you can't eat?"

Alice, who had been penitently ignoring the dog for Bella's sake, finally acknowledged him with an annoyed look. The pixie didn't even waist her voice on an answer, instead just nodding and turning to collect Bella's hand so she could drag her into the living room. Why was that dog always hanging around her Bella anyway? He had to realize that she was Bella's and Bella was hers. He just needed to stop groveling over his loss and own it like a man should. Alice threw herself onto the couch with a scowl while managing to bang her head against the drywall behind her in her aggravation. Her eyes fell closed as she prayed she didn't just dent the wall. A little knowing smile found its way onto her lips. She didn't dent the wall…again. That knowing smile grew as she recalled how Bella had gotten a little to rough and pushed her back hard enough that Alice's shoulders had broke into the wall, leaving a little bit of an imprint on either side.

Why was Alice getting upset? Bella was hers. There was that and a couple other marks and memories to prove that. Not Edwards. Not Jacobs. Hers. Bella loved her and that wasn't going to change anytime soon. Then why was she feeling so threatened by the dogs presence? Maybe it was the fact they didn't have a title on their relationship yet. Suddenly Alice's eyes flew open and she sat up straight causing the leather to groan in protest. Beside her Bella tilted her head in curiosity, still grinning from the fit Alice had thrown because of Jacob being here.

"Bella will you-"

"So where is the other parasite?" Jacob interrupted from the archway of the living room affectively pissing Alice off. Growling a little Alice pulled Bella closer to her just so Jacob couldn't find an excuse to question that Bella was hers. Sure it was a bit territorial but vampires didn't do well with being threatened.

"Edward and I broke up." If only Alice hadn't been here to see the joy that engulfed Jacob's features. It was an instant reaction. His posture straightened and a stupid smile lit up his face while he flew across the room to sit beside Bella. The side Alice wasn't on of course. It would have been physically unhealthy for him to have chosen to come between Alice and Bella.

"That's great Bella!" Unwisely Jacob sought to grab Bella's hand only to have his wrist caught in Alice's before he could get close. Eyes blazing the boy ripped his hand away from Alice who had sense then gathered Bella into her lap.

"What's your problem!" He didn't yell because he didn't want the men in the kitchen to come up but he did make the point that he was this close to unleashing himself on the vampire.

"I don't _have _a problem, "Alice growled out while wrapped her arms tightly around Bella, "but you will if you try to touch Bella again."

Bella, whom was merely observing the conversation so that if she needed to jump in she would, turned to make herself more comfortable. She ignored how closely Jake watched her as she slid back enough that her legs were draped across Alice's lap and had her front side pressed lightly to Alice's and let her head drop into the crook of her lovers neck. A contented smile spread across the brunettes face when she heard Alice purr in satisfaction of the closeness.

"What exactly is going on here?" Jacob narrowed his black eyes when Bella reached her hand up to stroke the skin under Alice's ear with the tips of her fingers. Now Jake knew that friends-particularly girls-were all touchy feely and protective of one another. So he had excused Alice's overreaction of him trying to grab her hand. And he was having trouble swallowing the way Bella was practically _caressing _Alice but he was sure that's what friends do. Even if Alice was a blood sucking parasite. Still he couldn't get past the way their eyes were smoldering when they looked at one another. And he didn't fail to notice the way their eyes only broke contact to look at one another's lips.

"Jake," Bella reluctantly looked away from Alice, "I broke up with Edward-"

"You said that already-"

"-for Alice."

A very pregnant silence ensued only to be disrupted when Jake stood so very slowly. He began pacing in his fury.

"Let me get this straight," His words came between greeted teeth and he flung his fisted hands into the air out of exasperation, "You left the chump for a woman! Not even a woman-for a disgusting-"

Bella immediately straightened jumping to her feet and without even a thought as to what might happen because of it, shoved Jacob with all her strength, "Don't you dare talk about Alice!"

While the brunette had given it her best effort Jake hadn't barely stumbled back therefore just as quickly bounced back to seize Bella's wrists in his hands and hug her hands to his chest.

"Why don't you see! We belong together! I love you so much more than Edward and I will love you much more than…why Bella! You realize she can't ever make you happy? She's' a she! Come on-" The words died in Jacobs mouth as a pale hand curled around his throat restricting all room to breath. Alice was simply shaking with fury at the way he had held Bella but unlike Edward Alice had the ability to control her rage. She simply gripped his throat tighter until he crumbled to his knees, clawing at her arm trying to break her grip.

"Jacob Black," Alice whispered it but it was stone solid as she did, "You will never touch Bella like that again. You will turn and you will leave this house immediately and I don't want you to ever be here looking for my girlfriend again. Does that make sense to you or do I need to stupid it down for your mutt brain to comprehend?"

Jacob didn't respond but to rip Alice's now loosened grip off his throat and jump to his feet towering over the still form vampire. The two shared a glaring contest with Jacob heaving labored breaths from both being choked so roughly and trying to rein himself in so he wouldn't change then and there. Whereas Alice was neatly composed with her hands clasped tightly behind her back merely staring up at Jacob. Just as Bella was about to intervene they were being shouted at form the kitchen to come to dinner. When they didn't move Bella had to roll her eyes. It was comical really. The way they were standing toe to toe with Jake being a good two feet taller but Alice not backing down an inch.

"Okay enough," They flicked their eyes in her direction, "Jake go. Eat. Then leave. Alice come on we'll go sit in my room until they leave."

Alice's eyes softened considerably as Bella took her hand and began to tug her away, "Wait Bella, love, you need to eat."

To that the brunette paused in her stepping and cast a look over her shoulder at both Jake and Alice before purposefully obviously running up and down Alice's perfect figure, "Oh I'll eat." Alice was treated to an evil smirk from her lover that Jacob sneered at, "I'll eat." Then Bella was pulling Alice upstairs once more and didn't let herself laugh until her door was shut and she was giggling to herself. At once Alice had pounced on her and was wrapping her arms around Bella's neck.

"That was naughty of you to say in front of your pleasant company!" Bella was pleased to note the sparkle of merriment in Alice's eyes.

"Oh? Was it? I seem to remember you saying something oh what was it…oh yes! Something about me being your girlfriend? When did I agree to that?" Alice's smirk turned to frightened frown that Bella couldn't stop herself from kissing with an urgent gentleness.

"Bella?" Alice murmured between rather heated kisses. The brunette grunted rather man like in response which prompted the vampire to giggle at. Bella herself merely smirked to herself as she nuzzled Alice's chin with her nose hopefully prompting her lover to lift her head so she could lavish her throat with kisses. Alice lifted her head immediately.

"Bella?" The vampire repeated eyes now shut as she basked in the pleasant feeling spreading across the cool skin of her neck, "Bella be my girlfriend?"

The brunette continued at her ministrations before finally whispering against Alice's ear, "Only under one condition."

Alice whimpered her what because Bella had licked the outer shell of her ear and blew on it gently racking the vampires body in pleasure chills.

"I'll be yours if you swear to be mine," Alice lifted her head to let some ridiculous quip out but Bella wasn't done, "Promise to be mine for as long as you live."

Alice smiled a gorgeous megawatt smile, "I promise."

"Then you know what I'm saying? What I'm asking by making you promise that?" There was a seriousness in Bella's tone that touched Alice deep inside.

"I do."

"You still intend to keep your promise?"

"We are going to be together for all eternity Bella. I love you." Finally that smile Alice loved so much returned to her girlfriend's face.

"I love you too." And it was sealed with the kiss of the ages.


End file.
